


Unveiled

by BeastOfTheReach



Series: Bestia's Wrath verse [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flashbacks, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastOfTheReach/pseuds/BeastOfTheReach
Summary: Another updated version of an orphaned work.Valkorion lives, free of Vitiate's possession, but he isn't keen on explaining everything to Senya. However, there's only so much he can do to avoid her, and the confrontation inevitably happens.Warning for a flashback to a traumatic event.Set in the same universe as my fancomic, Bestia's Wrath. Set at some point after the alliance settles on odessen.All the relationships are mostly in the past or mentioned.Mild Heskal/Valkorion at the end.
Relationships: Heskal/Valkorion | The Immortal Emperor, Senya Tirall/Valkorion, Valkorion/Tenebrae
Series: Bestia's Wrath verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942615





	Unveiled

Valkorion dodged both lightsaber strikes and things chucked at him with the Force. He had hoped to keep avoiding this particular confrontation, not quite ready to deal with having to explain everything. He'd hoped to put it off until he came up with what to say. But in the confines of the Odessen base, it was inevitable that he and Senya would eventually run into each other, and she'd sense his presence through the force, as much as he tried to dull it. The Scion ruse would only work for so long, and he'd have to face the music. He'd also hoped to have someone by his side when it happened, like Bestia who had been through the same, or similar as him, and knew Senya slightly better than he did.  
  
Valkorion had next to no idea how to deal with the knight, who was putting years of heartbreak into her strikes and yelling at him. He knew he would have lashed out in her place too.  
  
He barely knew her, the one Vitiate picked to be his mate. After all, Vitiate did everything, and Valkorion could only watch, unable to do anything. Both Senya, himself, and the three children that resulted from Vitiate's cruel experiment, deserved better.  
  
Valkorion found himself backed against a wall, and raised a golden Force shield. He blinked, and for a moment, saw Vitiate in Senya's place, and sunk to the floor under the weight of the memories that he sought to keep away. The terror, the helplessness, the feeling of being violated. It was too much.  
  
Senya rarely got this angry. She considered herself a generally calm and rational person, but now she let herself go, pummeling at the one she thought responsible for her pain.  
  
"You turned away from us!"  
  
He didn't answer, just dodging, or blocking, never making an attempt to retaliate.  
  
"Our children are ruined because of you."  
  
Still no response.  
  
He'd backed away from her, until he was by the wall, and then he suddenly was curled up behind layers of force shields, not even trying to fight back. That made her stop, abruptly, anger giving way to wariness. She lowered her lightsaber, and looked down at her opponent, only to meet a tired, scared stare.  
  
"I... I did not have a choice. He promised to help me, long ago. I let him in."  
  
Senya wanted to scream again, but couldn't. Suddenly, all of the things she wanted to shout at him, were gone.  
  
"Your grief is with him. I let him in. I am sorry."  
  
Valkorion let his shields drop, too tired to care anymore. He knew she could kill him if she wanted to, and he was eerily okay with it. He rose slowly, leaning on the wall for support, and looked her in the eye again, took a few shaky breaths, and started speaking, the deep voice that she remembered and thought beautiful once, now weak and raspy.   
  
Senya listened to him, wary, and progressively more terrified and disgusted as he spoke. He fought through pain of reopening old wounds as he told her everything, of how he was exiled from his village for daring to speak the truth about the Old Gods, and how lonely and isolated he was, how Vitiate showed up one day, offering a way to prove himself. Valkorion had taken the help, and over time, Vitiate eroded his defences, earned his trust, and then Vitiate took over his body, violated him, and Valkorion had to watch from a dark corner of his own mind as Vitiate used his very identity. Valkorion's voice choked up in that moment, and he stopped there, unable to go further, clearly in too much pain. When he finished, Senya stood, mortified as the terrible reality of Vitiate's depravity sunk in.  
  
"So he used both of us."  
  
Valkorion nodded sadly.  
  
"For what it is worth, I am sorry. I let him in. For that, I take responsibility."  
  
He was interrupted as hurried steps were heard, causing both him and Senya to look towards the door. A tall orange Sith Pureblood with long bright red hair, came rushing in their direction. Bestia, the Dread Master, and now the unwilling commander of the alliance. Senya found herself having a sense of understanding with the woman. Both warriors, both suffered at the hands of Vitiate, both mothers.  
  
"I sensed the fear from across the base. What's going on here?"

Bestia then turned to Valkorion, the main source of the dread and pain she had sensed.

"Senya found out you're alive."

Valkorion nodded.  
  
"It is alright. We had a misunderstanding, but it's cleared now." Senya spoke up. Bestia frowned at her, then looked at Valkorion.

"He told you everything, didn't he?"  
  
Senya nodded.  
  
"When you spoke of him in the Old World, I didn't really believe it. It was too different. Too much to process."  
  
Unnoticed in the wake of the Dread Master's entrance, Heskal came up to Valkorion, looking him over with a worried expression. Valkorion tried to force a smile, but he'd spent all of his reserves on explaining himself earlier, so the smile wilted away quickly, and he hid his face in his hands. Heskal shook his head and reached out to his Emperor, putting a hand on his shoulder. Valkorion turned towards him and clung to him, face hidden in the Scion's robes. He was sure he had seen tears in his eyes, but didn't press anything, simply holding the smaller man close.

Bestia looked all of them over. 

"I think this better stay among us."


End file.
